Tails and Cosmo - A Fresh Future
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Cosmo returns...That's all I can say without ruining it... Rated T just to be safe...Could go up to M...but for now...It's T. (Tails x Cosmo!)


"Relax!"

Tails almost froze to the spot as Sonic raced over to him. "Buddy, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack if you keep up with the anxiety!" Sonic looks around the room as well, which was being decorated from top to bottom, then back to Tails. "Oh yeah, what's the pacing? I thought we normally spend your birthday's quietly?"

Tails looks at Sonic as though he was stupid. The fox almost hyperventaliating. "Are you kidding me!? I heard from Knuckles that he, and Dr Eggman, managed to get Shadow back...And you know what that means? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?"

"Easy!" Sonic wipes his ears from having them rung out like a massive bell (Tails' shouting making a ringing sensation in his ears), looks over to Knuckles who was STILL working with party decorations, and coughs. "Is this true Knux?"

Knuckles looks to Sonic, slips on the ultra-clean-floor-that-Tails-spent-46-hours-on, landing on his back. "Urgh...What's the big idea!" He slowly rose to his feet, scratching his back, while glaring at Sonic. He walks over to them both then his gaze fell on Tails. "Also, what's with the floor! Its so...Clean!"

Sonic looks to it and covers his eyes. "Damn! That's well over the top!" He looks to Tails. "I understand you want to make this special but...Really...Knuckles?" He looks to the red Echidna. "Is what Tails told me true? You and Eggman managed to free Shadow?"

Knuckles nods his head. "Yeah, its true, we managed to free Shadow with the power of the Emeralds...Shadow pulled Cosmo through with him as well..."

Tails' face went so bright red...If you put him next to Knuckles you would have thought they were brothers...Seriously.

Sonic looks between them both again. "So...THAT's why you've been pacing!"

Knuckles begins to chuckle. "That's not the ONLY thing Sonic!"

Tails glares at Knuckles. "Don't tell him!"

Knuckles looks to Tails. "So what if he knows? I think it-" Tails shook his head several times.

"Hello everyone!"

Tails froze on the spot. It was Cream The Rabbit. "Alright Faker?" Tails could feel his tempreature in his face getting hotter and hotter. 'Damn the need for blush chemicals! One of these days I'll get RID off them!' Tails vowed in his head.

Sonic looks over to Cream who was indeed accompanied by Shadow to her right. "'Sup?"

Knuckles walks over to Shadow, whispering something into his ear, Shadow then grins as he looks over to Tails. "Not much Faker"

Sonic began to chuckle but then found himself being choked by a certain pink hedgehog. "SONIC!" Sonic began to literally choke which resulted in Amy letting go of his neck. "Sorry Sonic! Are you okay!?"

Shadow began to laugh as the blue and pink hedgehog's almost turned the events around. "Sorry Sonic? Sounds like a good nickname!" Sonic glared at Shadow. "I'll have you one of these days..."

Shadow stops laughing and sends his own glare back at him. "I'm ready anytime you are pretty boy"

Rouge the Bat slapped Shadow upside the head from behind, somehow managing to knock the black hedgehog unconcious, Rouge and everyone else begin to laugh (bar Tails). "I never knew he was THAT fragile!"

Amy and Cream walk over to Tails and sit him on the sofa (very forcefully...Much to his protests...With statements like, "Hey!" and "Lemme go!" alongside "The party's not ready yet!").

In the end Amy clamped a hand over Tails' mouth. "Now you can shut up and watch" Amy whispers into the fox's ear.

Cream looks to the door (Which is still OPEN) and begins to giggle. "You can come in now!"

Shadow begins to grumble as he gets to his feet, standing next to Sonic and Knuckles, he leans towars Sonic. "Should be interesting" Sonic nods. "You got that right"

Very slowly and with a lot of caution a certain space-girl walks through the workshop doors. Her eyes trying to keep locked onto either Sonic and/or Shadow. "Why is she looking at us?" Shadow cast his eyes over to where Tails was currently being held down. "She's got more nerves then you going on a date with Amy" Sonic sighs. "I figured as much"

Meanwhile over by the Sofa.

Cream had her hand over Tails' right gloved hand while Amy had her spare hand clamped onto Tails' left gloved hand.

Tails could feel his eyes watering with tears. Amy, noticing this, looks over to Cream and nods. The pair letting go off both of Tails' hands.

There...Standing in front of him...Was the one girl he thought...He'd never see again...Ever.

A girl who had been everywhere with him.

Through thick and thin...

Through fear...When Shadow tried to murder her...

Through chaos...With the Metarex...

Tails slowly stood up. Everyone in the workshop was quiet. They wanted these two too begin the evening's proceedings.

Tails was shaking so bad that Sonic walked (very slowly again) over to his best buddy, and stood to his left, offering as much support as he could (emotionally wise).

Tails felt Sonic's gloved hand on his left shoulder. He could almost feel that Sonic was in a way...Encouraging him? Supporting him...Just like the old days...

"C...C...Cosmo?" Tails whispers, taking a step forwards, feeling Sonic's hand leave his shoulder. Sonic himself was still stood there with his glove in the exact same position.

It was almost...In the eyes Of Sonic at least...It was like letting his best buddy leave his "Wing" if you like (or you could say teachings) and forge a path with someone he loved. 'I will never let you down like I almost did back with Dark Oak. I will never let any of you down...Never again'

Sonic's eyes caught sight of Shadow nodding at him very slowly, was that?, no it couldn't have been...Was Shadow...Was he...NOT going to try to kill him now!? He was more of an...Ally. Sonic nodded back with both hedgehog's looking back at the scene in fronf ot them,

Cosmo slowly nods her head. "It's me Tails...A bit fuzzed in the head with a bit of a headache...But I'm here" She slowly opened her arms as she smiles at him. "The best part is...I'm not going anywhere"

Tails couldn't hold it in anymore. All the emotions...Everything...It was too much. He races towards Cosmo, jumps into her arms, and almost immediately felt his tears falling at the rate of a literal tap being opened for water.

"Cosmo! Cosmo! I can't...I can't believe it...Cosmo!"

Cosmo held Tails tight to her as she smiles at Shadow who only nodded back.

Tails looks up and over to him. "Th...Thank you...Sh..." He sniffs earning Knuckles' standard, "Bah!, as he turned around. Rouge knew Knuckles was also happy to have Cosmo back.

Sonic nods his head also. Coughing, which earned the attention of everyone in the room...Including Shadow.

"I must admit Shadow. You certainly suprise us. No matter how or what...You surprise us. Let's not forget you either Cosmo" He turns to her. "It looks like my best buddy is in safe hands with you now, eh?"

He smirks as he lowers his head, closes his eyes, then opens them again. This time with a new-found glow in them. "I'll be around for the party...But I can't stay indefinately. There's another place I have to be"

Tails couldn't believe his ears. "S...Sonic?"

Sonic chuckles although Shadow could hear his sadness in his laughter. "How long have you been planning this?"

Sonic shook his head. "Somewhere...Back around..."

Tails' eyes lit up as he remembered instantly. "Just after I met you!"

Sonic nods his head again. "Something like that. Look guys. I know I can count on each and every one of you to protect this planet. I won't be too far away of course...I mean...Who else can listen to Amy when she's screaming for me?"

Amy growled which made Sonic chuckle, this time earning a surprise look on her face, as he winks at her turning her more crimson pink...If that were possible.

"I'll be training...So next time I'm here, we can have a little one on one if you want Shadie?"

Shadow sighed. "Its Shadow, Faker, SHAD...OW!"

Sonic laughed again. "Alright...Shad...OW!"

Shadow shook his head which earned laughter from everyone.

And so there you have it. The party was a massive success and The Sonic Heroes were reassembled when Sonic left. I mean...You can't have "Sonic Heroes" without "Sonic" can you?

So...The Heroes eventually reassembled like this:

Tails eventually built a proper house for both himself and Cosmo to live in. Tails worked in his workshop, while Cosmo sorted out other bits and pieces, such as every once in awhile making lunch or...Suggesting something to him?

Let's just say we have two younger people from them.

Knuckles and Rouge...Pretty much the same story.

Shadow often has visits from Silver. They play Chess yet despite Silver's future knowledge...Shadow always beats him...Somehow.

In Chapter 2...Our story begins with Cosmo and Tails' children: Amythest (Their Boy) and Amelia (Their Girl)...

See you then!


End file.
